


Multiverse Higuel

by LynValo



Category: Big Hero 6 (2014), Coco (2017)
Genre: 4 Hiros 1 Miguel, Awkward Tension, Dimension Travel, Disney Multiverse, Fanart, M/M, Marvel 616 References, Mild Sexual Content, Multi, Multiverse, all characters are adult
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-03
Updated: 2020-01-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:19:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 11,816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22096258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LynValo/pseuds/LynValo
Summary: Hiro se encuentra con sus otras versiones de diferente dimensión. Su novio Miguel lidia mejor con ello que él mismo.Mientras los cuatro Hiro y el resto del equipo de Big Hero 6 trabajan en la forma de regresar a cada uno de los homólogos a su respectivo universo, los chicos tienen tiempo para conocerse.[Fic escrito y publicado en otra plataforma en Enero del 2019]
Relationships: Hiro Hamada/Miguel Rivera
Kudos: 24





	1. Intro

**Author's Note:**

> Los Hiros a aparecer son:  
> Hiro Hamada (movie).  
> Hiro Takachiho (comic).  
> Hiro Hamada (TheSeries).  
> Hiro Hamada (Kingdom Hearts).
> 
> *El Hiro y Miguel que son novios, son los de las películas.   
> *La película y la serie de BH6 se desarrolla en el mismo universo, pero aquí ocuparemos recurso fanfickero y diremos que así no es.
> 
> Hiro(s) aquí tiene 21 años, Miguel tiene 19 años.

—Bien..., es momento de hacer una prueba más — habló Hiro a los demás que le acompañaban, sin embargo su atención seguía en la máquina frente a él —. Ejecutando los parámetros — avisó.

A su lado, GoGo asintió, pendiente de los datos que se mostraban en una de las pantallas frente a ella. Mientras tanto, lo demás, Honey Lemon, Wasabi, Fred, Miguel y Baymax, intercalaban su vista de las demás pantallas trabajando a la plataforma más baja de donde estaban ellos, queriendo ver si el portal finalmente daba algún resultado.

Miguel se acercó más hacia una de las ventanas que les separaban del portal, ansioso por ver qué sucedería ahora. Los chicos habían estado trabajando en esto por tanto tiempo y no había habido ningún resultado relevante en meses. Captaban energías diferentes, pero no podían hacer ningún contacto aún a la _tierra de los muertos_ , ni ninguna otra dimensión si sus teorías eran correctas luego de ver las variables de energía registradas en ese tiempo.

Los chicos se notaban cada vez más desilusionados, y Hiro además de eso estaba estresado, y a Miguel definitivamente no le gustaba verle así con esa mezcla de sentimientos tan agotante. Hiro junto con sus amigos habían planeado el proyecto hace unos años atrás después de que Miguel le contara sobre la _tierra de los muertos_. En un principio Hamada se notó escéptico, pero poco tiempo después comenzó a decir que podría ser posible, y luego de explicar con vigor diversas teorías que trataban la posibilidad de dimensiones paralelas, se dijo que trabajaría en ello. Sus amigos le siguieron, y en lo que buscaron más información para prepararse y recaudaban fondos, siempre lucieron entusiasmados. Cuando finalmente pudieron comenzar a desarrollar el proyecto iban con determinación, pero ahora eso parecía irse desvaneciendo.

Hasta Fred siempre entusiasta había acudido a propuestas descabelladas luego de no obtener ningún resultado impresionante como se lo esperaba. Había propuesto robar algo de algún difunto, tal como Miguel les había contado que por esa razón él fue a para a aquel _mundo,_ por supuesto todos se negaron a robar. Aunque ellos fueran _chicos de ciencia_ , el ser "hechizado" no les sonaba bien porque podría ser demasiado peligroso al no conocer las reglas de cómo actuaría tal hechizo si se metían con algo que no era de algún familiar directo. Sólo conocían la experiencia de Miguel. Tampoco profanarían tumbas o algo similar. No llegaban al nivel de científico loco..., aún, o eso querían creer.

—Hay que detenerlo — habló de nuevo Hiro, luego de un lago tiempo sin la mínima alteración en los datos o en el comportamiento del portal.

Su tono era desanimado, y su mueca mientras apagaba la máquina demostraba lo cansado que estaba de no obtener ningún resultado de nuevo. Así que Miguel se acercó hasta la silla donde estaba sentado Hiro, se inclinó y le rodeó con sus brazos desde la espalda, tratando de darle un abrazo reconfortante. Su novio le sonrió y colocó sus manos sobre las de Miguel, así, el moreno también le dejó un suave beso en la mejilla.

—Tal vez debemos considerar más variables — comenzó Wasabi, pero Hiro de inmediato negó con la cabeza.

—No — Hamada dijo. Miguel se separó de él para dejarle voltear aun sentado en la silla y mirar a sus amigos —. Ya hemos hecho todo tipo de modificaciones, tal vez es hora de que aceptemos que no funcionará.

Los demás guardaron silencio, incluido Miguel. No es que estuvieran de acuerdo con Hiro, sino que le conocían lo suficiente para saber que sólo necesitaba un momento de descanso y tranquilidad para volver a pensar con claridad y obtener nuevas alternativas, pero si le proponían directamente un descanso y luego continuar, Hamada lo tomaría como descartar por completo el proyecto, todo por el jodido estrés.

—Hiro, recuerda que a Tadashi le llevó 84 pruebas asegurarse de que yo funcionara — le dijo Baymax, pero el genio sólo suspiró.

—Llevamos más de 84 pruebas.

—No, 73 — le rectificó Honey.

—¿Y qué si nos lleva más que eso o que 84? — GoGo le dijo — A la gente normal nuestros grandes proyectos nos llevan demasiado tiempo y dedicación, y aunque tú seas un genio de vez en cuando te ha de pasar. Has logrado salir del bloqueo del inventor, así que saldremos de esto. Por ahora podríamos dedicarnos a interpretar correctamente los flujos de energía que hemos captado.

—De acuerdo — aceptó Hiro, luego de ver las miradas y sonrisas de apoyo de sus amigos y novio, intentando animarle.

—Pero primero — intervino Fred —, ¿pausa para comer?

—Comimos antes de venir aquí — GoGo le dijo, con el ceño ligeramente fruncido.

—Sí, ¡pero fue hace horas! — Fred le recordó — Y tanta ciencia me da hambre.

—Tú no haces nada — Wasabi le dio una mirada desaprobatoria.

—Yo pongo el helicóptero que nos trae hasta aquí, y también doné graaaandes cantidades de dinero — Fred le dijo, más que presumido, parecía un niño a punto de hacer un berrinche por una golosina, no importaba que ellos ya fueran unos adultos.

—Freddie ya hace demasiado por nosotros — Honey dijo, dándole una linda sonrisa al mencionado —. Supongo que las horas pasan volando para nosotros, así que sí es mejor que comamos algo.

Se dispusieron a comer lo que habían preparado para llevar ese día, tratando de relajarse también con una charla banal, y Hiro y Miguel además compartiéndose miradas y sonrisas llenas de cariño para relajar el ambiente.

Lo que los chicos trataban de hacer era algo demasiado complejo y que todavía muchas personas consideraban imposible de realizar, así que aun les llevaría tiempo y más esfuerzo obtener resultados más satisfactorios. Hiro tenía presente aquello, pero a veces el sentimiento derrotista le invadía a pesar de tanto trabajo que ha hecho.

Así que una vez terminada la pausa para alimentarse, se dispuso a trabajar de nuevo con sus amigos. Encendieron las máquinas y el portal para lo que sería tal vez la última prueba del día, pues estaba atardeciendo y Wasabi comenzaba a ponerse paranoico respecto al sitio dónde se encontraban, que era la isla donde Krei hubo llevado a cabo también algunas experimentaciones, pero aquel hombre les había ofrecido las instalaciones que hace un par de años volvieron a ser funcionales para que ellos trabajaran en ese proyecto. Considerando que serían los únicos ahí, que la isla estaba retirada de la ciudad y que aún no medían bien los riesgos que pudiera tener si algo del portal fallaba o se desestabilizaba, les había parecido buena idea llevar a cabo el proyecto en esas instalaciones.

—Hay que evaluar cuáles niveles de radiación que hemos captado son compatibles entre sí, o con nosotros... o bueno, con nuestra dimensión — anunció Hiro mientras se ponía a trabajar en la máquina, sonando dubitativo con lo último, pues aún le parecía extraño hablar tan directamente de ello. Esperaba no sonar tan loco.

—Calibraré la máquina para ello — Wasabi también se dispuso a trabajar.

Estaban esperando que tomaría más tiempo que se notara algún cambio con los nuevos parámetros que estaban calibrando, sin embargo el portal a pocos minutos comenzó a mostrar actividad, haciendo que todos levantaran sus cabezas para mirar directamente.

Después de mucho tiempo por fin parecía haber un resultado.

Aunque era extraño...

—Nosotros no ejecutamos nada, ¿cierto? — Hiro volteó a ver a sus demás amigos.

Ellos sólo negaron con la cabeza, atentos en el comportamiento del portal. ¿Deberían considerar que comenzaría a ser inestable? Las computadoras no emitían ninguna advertencia, sin embargo en la plataforma del portal todo comenzaba llenarse de luz hasta el punto de no ser muy distinguible qué sucedía allá.

—¿Hiro...? — Miguel se acercó también, con los ojos fijos al portal. Aquello no tenía ninguna pinta de ser la entrada a la _tierra de los muertos_.

—Sea lo que sea que está sucediendo, nosotros no lo provocamos de _este lado_.

—¿Deberíamos apagarlo? — preguntó Honey.

—No — Hiro se apresuró a decir mientras se ponía en pie —. Manténgalo encendido. Me acercaré.

—¿Qué? Espera — Wasabi le gritó cuando lo vio correr hacia la puerta.

Hiro no hizo caso a los llamados que hacían, terminó por salir de la cabina y se dirigió hasta la plataforma. Entrecerrando los ojos y yendo más despacio cada que se encontraba más cerca del portal. Hasta que entre tanta luminosidad pudo distinguir más formas.

Baymax había intentado ir tras Hiro, pero el robot seguía siendo demasiado lento fuera de su armadura de héroe, así que Miguel fue el que corrió detrás del otro chico, rebasando al robot y llegando junto a Hamada justo cuando el portal parecía más lleno de energía y la luz esta vez sí se volvía completamente cegadora.

Escucharon el vago grito de los demás desde la cabina, y ellos sólo atinaron a cerrar por completo los párpados a la vez que ladeaban el rostro ante la luz emitida.

Tardaron largos segundos en volver el rostro y poder abrir por completo los ojos de nuevo, cuando la luz que salía del portal se desvaneció y pareció haberse apagado.

—¿Funcionó? — una voz entre curiosa y levemente sorprendida cuestionó, así que Miguel y Hiro buscaron con la mirada rápidamente de dónde venía aquella voz.

—Oh no — otra voz se escuchó, diferente a la anterior, pero muy parecida a la de Hiro — No, no.

—¿Uhmm...? — alguien más murmuró.

—¿Qué... carajo? — Hiro exclamó, sonando atónito. Y Miguel pronto descubrió el porqué de aquellas palabras, pues cerca del portal había tres figuras que habían escuchado.

—Oh por Dios — ahora murmuró Rivera, mirando casi frente a ellos a tres personas, dos de ellas _casi_ idénticas a Hiro, incluso uno de ellos traía puesto el mismo traje morado de héroe, y el tercero no parecía compartir demasiadas similitudes físicas aunque le quitara los anteojos del rostro, sin embargo había algo en él que le parecía familiar.

—Sí funcionó — dijo con más emoción el chico de las gafas y cabello más corto.

Tal parecía que él era el único que entendía qué es lo que estaba pasando, porque mientras Hiro, Miguel, y el otro Hiro sin armadura parecían estar demasiado sorprendidos sin entender ni un carajo, el de los anteojos sonreía levemente. Y Hiro con armadura se mantenía tranquilo mirándoles.

—¿Qué acaba de pasar allá abajo? — se preguntó GoGo desde la cabina, viendo como en la plataforma ya no sólo eran Miguel y Hiro, sino otros tres _clones_ de éste.

*

*

_***NOTAS*** _

_**Les comparto dos fanarts que dos grandes artistas hicieron basándose en el fic.  
** _

_**Primero Axureé, que los que me siguen en wattpad saben que ella hizo la portada del fic. Un arte precioso.** _

_A ella la encuentran en FB como Axureé Rheeid, y en Instagram como eruxxa_dier. **Sigan su trabajo, por favor, ¡es increíble!**_

_**Aquí otro fanart, basado en el fic y con referencia al meme que todos conocemos de Spider-man (jajaja).** _

_**Éste fue hecho por Estrella, ¡y me encantó! Pueden seguirla en Twitter:** [@](https://twitter.com/Estrellitalalal) [ Estrellitalalal ](https://twitter.com/Estrellitalalal) _

****NOTAS****


	2. 1

El silencio se instaló en la cabina por un momento luego de ver lo que se mostraba frente al portal. Wasabi, Honey Lemon, GoGo y Fred desde su posición miraron cómo Baymax llegaba junto a los otros chicos, así que se decidieron por salir un poco de su asombro para ir también y averiguar qué había sucedido, pues el equipo con el que trabajan simplemente se había apagado.

—¿Quiénes...? — comenzó Hiro a querer formular una pregunta, pero se sentía demasiado abrumado — ¿Qué...? Agh! Estoy soñando, ¿cierto? — sostuvo su cabeza sintiendo que podría estallar de no poder dar crédito a lo que estaba viendo frente a él.

En seguida sintió un fuerte pellizco en su brazo. Miguel lo había provocado.

—Auch! — exclamó, mirando a su novio con el ceño fruncido.

—No es un sueño — Miguel simplemente se encogió de hombros.

—¡Hiro! — gritó Honey mientras se acercaba corriendo junto con los otros. El mencionado volteó a mirarle, y Miguel se dio cuenta de que los tres recién llegados también miraron a Honey respondiendo al llamado, incluso el que menos se parecía a _su_ Hiro.

—¿Qué está pasando? — Wasabi miró demasiado curioso a los _nuevos_ chicos.

—Esta pregunta parece estúpida, pero, ¿quiénes son? — GoGo se dirigió a los otros, mirándoles con un escrutinio y con unos ojos nada amables — Tú primero — señaló al que traía anteojos y un cabello más corto.

—Soy Hiro Takachiho — se presentó con aparente normalidad, todavía sonriendo levemente — ¿Ustedes son de-? — el chico quiso continuar, pero GoGo le hizo un ademán de que guardara silencio.

—¿Hiro Hamada...? — respondió otro, que a opinión de Miguel, aunque tenía enorme parecido con su novio, _ese_ Hiro tenía unos dientes que le recordaban a los de un adorable hámster. Casi sonreí por ello en medio de toda la confusión —Y chicos, yo sí los conozc- — también intentó seguir, pero GoGo le volvió a frenar.

—Tú — señaló al último, quien portaba el traje completo de héroe.

—Soy Hiro Hamada, de Big Hero 6 — también les sonrió un poco. Miguel volvió a guardarse una sonrisa cuando descubrió que la voz de ese Hiro era algo tierna — ¡Ustedes son los demás del equipo!

—Cool — dijo Fred, acercándose más como queriéndose asegurar que eran reales.

—El escaneo muestra que los tres coinciden con Hiro — anunció Baymax —. Son Hiro.

—¿Qué? — Honey miró confundida al chico que menos encajaba a su parecer.

—Aguarden... — pidió Takachiho, también notándose confundido, mirando a todos con más atención, sobre todo a los Hiros — ¿Qué universo es este?

—¿Cómo? — Wasabi preguntó.

—¿De qué universo vienen ustedes? — Takachiho preguntó a los otros dos Hiros que parecían haber llegado a la vez con él. Ellos sólo negaron con la cabeza, sin saber tampoco a qué se refería realmente.

—¿De qué hablas? — _su_ Hiro finalmente volvió a hablar — ¿Quién eres tú?

—Hiro Takachiho — volvió a responder el chico, ahora con una mueca obvia, pues hace pocos segundos creyó que había quedado claro —. También soy miembro de un equipo llamado Big Hero 6 — dijo, mirando de reojo al Hiro con armadura.

—Yo también — mencionó el otro Hiro sin armadura.

—Y nosotros somos Big Hero 6 también — señaló con un rápido ademán a sus amigos, sin dejar de mirar al chico de anteojos.

—¿Ustedes son...? — Takachiho cuestionó, ahora con una mueca ya nada emocionada, lo que hizo que _su_ Hiro frunciera el ceño — ¿En serio? — parecía decepcionado.

—¿Qué quieres decir con _qué universo es éste_? — Hiro decidió dejar pasar el gesto poco agradable del otro, pues estaba más interesado en algo más.

Antes de responder, Takachiho volteó a mirar el portal tras ellos, seguido de un vistazo más amplio a su alrededor.

—¿No están al tanto del multiverso?

—¿Es... real? — Wasabi murmuró.

—Sí — Takachiho asintió —. Es decir, tengo conocimiento del multiverso, pero nunca antes me relacioné directamente con él. Y supongo que ustedes son mi homólogo de esos otros universos. Vengo de lo que se le ha denominado Tierra-616. Por lo visto ustedes no tienen conocimiento de qué universo son porque no han tenido ningún tipo de contacto entre otras dimensiones.

—No — Hiro tuvo que negar, con un poco de vergüenza por no tener idea de ello. Lo que explicaba ese chico era que entre universos ya habían hecho contacto y hasta tenían su propia clasificación, y ellos apenas venían enterándose de ello. Sin esperarlo, sintió una punzada de celos de él mismo. Así funcionaba, ¿no? Takachiho era el Hiro _Hamada_ de esa Tierra-616.

—Pero..., ¿cómo llegamos aquí? — cuestionó Hiro _dientes de hámster_ , luciendo todavía preocupado.

Takachiho volvía su vista al portal por un segundo, luego alzaba su brazo para recorrer la manga de su chaqueta y observar una pequeña máquina con la pinta de un reloj más tosco; hizo el intento de al parecer teclear algo, pero no hubo resultado, haciéndole suspirar con cansancio.

—Al menos sé cómo llegué yo aquí — comenzó, acomodándose las gafas en un rápido movimiento —He estado trabajando en una máquina que me permitiera viajar a esos otros universos. Hoy la máquina captó un conducto abierto, por lo que sería más fácil pasar. Su portal fue esa invitación — señaló a la estructura a su espalda — ¿Qué estaban tratando de hacer ustedes?

—De alguna manera estábamos buscando lo mismo — Honey le dijo —. Queríamos hacer contacto con otra dimensión. Sólo, no nos imaginamos que sería así.

—¿Y ustedes? — preguntó Miguel al otro par de Hiros.

—Estaba esperando a mi equipo para ir a luchar — dijo Hiro con armadura — Sólo eso.

—Yo simplemente estaba en casa de Fred — aclaró el otro —. No tengo idea de cómo terminé aquí.

—Y ustedes estaban _jugando_ con su máquina, ¿cierto? — Takachiho cuestionó — ¿Qué hacían exactamente?

—Buscábamos coincidencias en los flujos de radiación para encontrar una entrada más directa a otra dimensión — le dijo Hiro —. No tengo idea de qué, pero algo de lo que ambos hicimos tuvo que haber abierto un portal para ellos también.

—Lo investigaremos.

—¿Mientras tanto estamos atrapados aquí? — Hiro-hamster preguntó.

—Baymax, ¿pudiste escanear la radiación de ellos? — Hiro preguntó al robot.

—¿Esa cosa es _tú_ Baymax? — preguntó Takachiho, de nuevo con una expresión desilusionada. Esta vez Hiro le frunció el ceño, pero de nuevo tenía que ignorar aquello porque estaba pendiente de la respuesta del robot.

—Sí, logre captarla antes de que se desvaneciera — anunció, mientras mostraba un gráfico en su _barriga_ donde se leían los niveles de energía captados por cada uno de ellos según la clasificación que ya habían hecho con los datos obtenidos en sus anteriores pruebas.

—Tendremos que calibrar la máquina en cada uno de estos flujos — indicó Hiro —. Teniendo los datos correctos ahora de dónde hay paso a esas dimensiones, no debería tomarnos mayor problema. No tendremos que buscar más en cada dato al azar; ya tenemos las "coordenadas" precisas, así que será rápido.

—Claro — habló GoGo —, sólo que la máquina se apagó por completo. Hay que revisar si sólo es eso, o si ya no sirve.

—Curioso — Takachiho murmuró, de nuevo viendo su muñequera — Hice este mando para activar mi portal aunque estuviera en una dimensión diferente a dónde está mi máquina, y también dejó de funcionar. Ya no enciende — se encogió de hombros, como si no le preocupara la situación como a los otros que se notaban casi en pánico.

—¿Cómo lo dices tan tranquilo? — Hiro- _dientes-de-hámster_ le dijo — ¿Qué tal si nos quedamos aquí indefinidamente?

—Si realmente son mi homólogo de otra dimensión, cuento con que nuestro intelecto en conjunto arreglará esta máquina sin dificultad y de una forma rápida — explicó Takachiho —. O si no quieren que trabajemos juntos, yo puedo resolverlo por mí mismo, pero tal vez tarde un poco más de tiempo, eso sería todo.

El chico no había parecido soberbio en su aclaración, pero aun así sonaba algo presumido, haciendo que los otros Hiros le miraran con ceños fruncidos. Mientras que ahora Honey, GoGo, Miguel, Fred y Wasabi se guardaban una pequeña risa porque aunque aquella presunción siempre acompañaba a Hiro, esta era la primera vez que él mismo tenía que tratar con su propia actitud de alarde que en ocasiones expresaba. A ellos no solía molestarle, porque su amigo nunca ha presumido su intelecto de forma engreída, pero tal parecía que viniendo de _él mismo_ (pero de diferente universo) le irritaba.

Eso podría ser divertido..., o un completo desastre. Es por ello que prefirieron no mostrar su diversión por la situación.

—Entonces es mejor que trabajen juntos, ¿no? — habló Miguel, queriendo romper la tensión que comenzaba formarse — Dos cabezas piensan mejor que una, y esas cosas. Bueno, aquí son cuatro mentes de genios...

—Nosotros también ayudaremos — GoGo dijo.

—Genial, más cabezas — Miguel sonrió forzadamente porque ningún Hiro decía nada aún — ¿Trabajo en equipo...? ¿... Chicos? — codeó discretamente a su pareja para que cooperara con esto.

—De acuerdo — _su_ Hiro cedió —, hay que comenzar entonces.

Todos se dirigieron hacia la cabina mientras Hamada comenzaba explicarle a los otros Hiros cómo se supone que habría funcionado la máquina y cómo la construyeron. Al llegar frente a los computadores se dieron cuenta de que se seguían sin responder, por lo que explicando un poco más se organizaron para comenzar a trabajar en ello.

El Hiro que conservaba la armadura se retiró los guantes del traje y el casco, dejando apreciar aun más su parecido con Hiro del presente universo, incluso el cabello desordenado, pero con los ojos levemente más rasgados y una voz que Miguel seguía considerando adorable.

Luego estaba Hiro _dientes de hámster_ que incluso podría pensarse que es menor que los otros, a pesar de que también conserva un increíble parecido con el Hiro que el equipo de héroes y Miguel conoce.

Y Takachiho, que a pesar de parecer físicamente una persona diferente a los demás Hiros en la cabina, el resto seguía sintiendo como si ya le conocieran, tal vez esa sensación de familiaridad era porque de cualquier forma se trataba de Hiro, sólo que de un universo diferente, igual que los otros.

—Muy bien — asintió Takachiho cuando Hiro del actual universo terminó de dar su explicación de la máquina a reparar y todos los demás también dieron sus sugerencias para trabajar en ello —. Sólo sigo teniendo una duda; ¿quiénes son ustedes? — preguntó, mirando a Honey, Gogo, Fred, Miguel y Wasabi.

—Son el equipo de Big Hero 6 — exclamó Hiro- _universo-actual_. Hiro- _hámster_ y Hiro- _adorable_ asintieron, también mirando a Hiro-616.

—Así que..., ¿su equipo también luce así? — Takachiho señaló, y los otros volvieron a asentir.

—En realidad... — Hiro- _dientes-de-hámster_ parecía curioso mirando a Miguel con duda —. No creo conocerlo a él.

—Yo... tampoco — Hiro-adorable concordó.

—Ahm yo... — Miguel se puso algo nervioso cuando toda la atención se dirigió a él, no sabía cómo responder, pues era difícil suponer cómo sería la reacción de los otros Hiros al saber en qué rayos encajaba él ahí —. Soy Miguel Rivera, no formo parte del equipo...

—Es mi pareja — _su_ Hiro respondió con determinación.

Las miradas de los otros saltaron por un momento de Miguel a _su_ Hiro, un par de veces seguidas. Rivera sonrió nerviosamente, pero su novio miró a sus equivalentes de otra dimensión con algo de desafío, tal vez retándoles a que no se atrevieran a hacer un comentario desatinado. Pero los otros sólo parecían sorprendidos.

Segundos después Hiro- _dientes-de-hámster_ se ruborizó, Hiro _-adorable_ sonrió amigablemente y Hiro-616 volvió a su expresión curiosa.

—¿Ustedes no tienen a _su_ Miguel en su respectivo universo? — preguntó Fred, con una sonrisa traviesa.

—No — Hiro- _adorable_ respondió con simpleza, aun sonriéndole al moreno.

—Tampoco — Hiro- _hámster_ igual negó, viéndose más ruborizado.

—No estoy interesado en los hombres — dijo Takachiho, desviando su atención de la pareja.

—Lo dudo — Hiro- _universo-actual_ dijo, con una sonrisa ladina y mirada presumida. Sus palabras hicieron que Takachiho le observara de nuevo.

—No me conoces — Hiro-616 renegó.

—Si es cierto que eres yo, pero de otro universo, creo que sí _nos conocemos._

—Yo me pondré a trabajar — exclamó de pronto Hiro- _dientes-de-hámster_ , tomando las herramientas que ya había seleccionado durante la charla, y caminando hacia la salida de la cabina, no queriendo formar parte de esa plática. O quizás más interesado en volver a casa.

—Yo voy contigo — Hiro-adorable fue junto con él, aunque él no pareciera querer evitarles o dejar la charla tan pronto, pero ya habían acordado quiénes se encargarían de trabajar directamente en el portal y quiénes en el resto de la máquina.

—Iré igual — Wasabi también salió de la cabina para ir junto a los otros dos Hiros y dirigirse a comenzar a arreglar el portal.

Por un momento ahora fue Takachiho quién observaba a Hiro con un ceño fruncido, y el otro ahora era el que lucía mucho más confiado. Pero pronto el chico de los anteojos suspiró como restándole importancia a lo demás y volvió a prestarle atención al robot que les acompañaba.

—Cree lo que quieras, Hiro Hamada. También ese es tu nombre, ¿no?, igual de los otros dos — volvió a hablar Takachiho y el mencionado asintió —. Y volviendo a lo que en realidad me interesa, tengo curiosidad; Miguel no forma parte del equipo, pero, ¿incluso ese ridículo malvavisco gigante es miembro de Big Hero 6? Sin ofender — miró a Baymax.

—No puedo ofenderme, soy un robot — Baymax respondió.

—Baymax no es ridículo — Miguel miró a Takachiho con severidad —. Es un excelente robot y un miembro indispensable en Big Hero 6.

—¿Acaso nos quieres presumir a tu Baymax? — GoGo se cruzó de brazos, dirigiéndose a Hiro-616.

—No es por presumirlo — quiso aclarar —, pero me doy cuenta que sin duda yo hice un mejor trabajo. Mi Baymax no es sólo una gran IA, sino que es capaz de tomar varias formas.

—¿Ah sí? — Hiro- _universo-actual_ bufó — ¿Cómo cuál?

—Un dragón — le sonrió ladinamente —. Le llamamos _battle dragon._

—Wow! ¡Eso es asombroso! — Fred exclamó — ¿Qué más tiene?

—Sensores y escáneres para evaluar amenazas.

—El mío también — Hiro _-universo-actual_ le miró retadoramente.

—Habilidades de lucha — continuó Takachiho, correspondiendo a la mirada de Hamada —. Tiene programadas diversas técnicas de combate.

—Igual — señaló.

—Super fuerza.

—Así es.

—Puede volar.

—Desde luego.

—Puede fungir como mi asistente — Takachiho pareció buscar de prisa sus palabras al ver que Hamada no se quedaba atrás.

—Baymax es capaz de cuidarnos a todos — Hamada sonrió un poco luego de su ceño fruncido —. No sólo ayuda con las tareas y con los enfrentamientos, sino que es un asistente médico.

—¿Esa cosa...?

—Tiene programado más de 10 mil procedimientos médicos — Hiro _-universo-actual_ le dijo y le enarcó una ceja — ¿Nada más qué decir, Takachiho?

El mencionado hizo un mohín inspeccionando a Baymax con la mirada. Por un momento pareció que quería decir algo más cuando abrió ligeramente los labios, pero luego de un rápido vistazo a todos volvió a cerrar la boca y suavizó su gesto una vez más. Con uno de sus dedos picó un costado del robot.

—El mío sigue sin tener un aspecto tan ridículo — repitió, pues aunque se haya retractado de hablar más en serio de su propio Baymax, tampoco dejaría _ganar_ a Hamada sin molestias.

Sonrió un poco cuando notó que Hamada apretaba más los dientes y parecía querer acercarse a él con intención de retarlo, pero Miguel le había tomado de la muñeca y le negaba levemente con la cabeza, dándole una mirada clave pidiéndole que dejara pasar esos comentarios.

—Es un idiota — sin embargo dijo entre dientes, pues le molestaba que hablaran mal del invento de su hermano.

Nadie pareció escucharle.

—¿Qué hay de mí en tu universo? — Fred preguntó, con entusiasmo.

—¿Eres...?

—Fred.

—Oh, Fredzilla. Puedes convertirte en un _kaiju_ gigante — señaló Takachiho — ¿Puedes?

—¿Un qué? — Fred continuaba viéndose emocionado a pesar de su confusión.

—Supongo que en este universo no puedes — Takachiho sonrió levemente, relajándose con la personalidad de Fred — Es lo que se denominaría un monstruo.

—¡Increíble! — Fred casi brincó — Yo tengo un traje diseñado por _nuestro_ Hiro. Escupo fuego, tengo un super salto y básicamente soy impresionante. Pero, ¿¡bromeas!?, sería el sueño si pudiera transformarme en un monstruo.

—¿Podríamos ponernos a trabajar ya? — Hiro- _actual-universo_ cuestionó.

Takachiho apenas le miró de reojo y se encogió de hombros, volteándose hacia una parte de la máquina y comenzar a inspeccionarla. GoGo y Honey quedaron junto a él, también dispuestas a trabajar en las reparaciones, mientras que Fred seguía expresando lo increíble que sería poder transformarse en un monstruo gigante.

—¿Hay algo en lo que te pueda ayudar? — Miguel le ofreció su ayuda a su novio, dándole una sonrisa tranquila para que el otro quitara su expresión dura. Estar con sus homólogos de tres universos distintos estresaba a Hiro más de lo que esperaba, sobre todo estar cerca de Takachiho.

Su pareja aceptó su ayuda, dándole indicaciones sencillas para que trabajara a su lado. Sin embargo, a una corta distancia los otros parecían haber hecho un pequeño grupito mientras seguían escuchando con interés todo lo que Takachiho les contaba de su _universo,_ porque ya no sólo era Fred el que hacía preguntas, sino GoGo y Honey también.

Sus amigos parecían muy emocionados con saber cómo eran ellos de aquella tierra-616, cada vez más interesados en cada explicación que salía de boca de Takachiho. Claro, todo se escuchaba impresionante, así Hiro fingiera estar muy metido en su propio asunto como para prestarles atención. Es sólo que a él le seguía pareciendo que Takachiho quería hacer menos a los de este universo. Sí, no eran tan similares como con los otros dos Hiros que se encontraban reparando el portal, tal vez él no tenía tanto conocimiento del _multiverso_ , y su equipo no era una bola de fenómenos, y su Baymax no cambiaba de forma..., ¿e incluso escuchó que mencionaba algo de un x-men y Spider-man? Por las expresiones realmente interesadas de sus amigos supo que escuchó bien.

—Woa, Hiro vas a romper ese teclado si sigues presionándolo tan fuerte — dijo Fred al darse cuenta de las acciones de su amigo, haciendo que los demás también le miraran, poniendo más tenso al mencionado —. Mira, usa esto. Parece que te hace falta — entonces le lanzó lo que era la pelotita antiestrés de Wasabi mientras soltaba una risita divertida, delatando que no captaba el por qué la actitud de Hiro.

Hamada había atrapado dicha pelotita, pero sólo para dejarla en seguida sobre la mesa. Desvió su mirada de Fred para que no pensara que estaba molesto con él, aunque ahora había contribuido un poco por aquel comentario.

Cuando alcanzó a notar que GoGo le observaba junto con una ceja enarcada, y Honey lo hacía más de una manera preocupada, supo que debía relajarse aunque fuera un poco sin alterar tampoco a sus amigos. Así que se levantó de su asiento y salió de la cabina hasta salir por completo de ese laboratorio.

Se encontró afuera, en el solitario y frío pasillo de aquel casi abandonado complejo. No necesitaba que sus amigos los siguiera viendo con la expresión contraída de molestia, los labios apretados y las manos haciendo puños. Dio unos cuantos pasos con intenciones de llegar a la siguiente habitación que se encontraba vacía, pero antes de llegar, escuchó los pasos de alguien más.

Volteó, encontrándose con que Miguel le había seguido, y ahora le miraba un tanto preocupado.

—¿Estás bien? — Miguel preguntó, casi con cautela mientras se acercaba hasta quedar frente a él.

—Sí, sólo es... algo molesto — hizo un ademán hacia el laboratorio del cuál salieron.

—¿Takachiho? — Miguel sonrió. Hiro no entendía por qué lo hacía al pronunciar aquel nombre.

—Sí, él.

—Él no es molesto — Miguel dio un paso más cerca, para que quedaran más juntos —. Él es... tú. Un genio algo presumido, con su típica boca inteligente, pero no es malo. Todos los demás lo soportamos normal porque no nos molesta, sabemos lidiar con algo así; lo aprendimos contigo. Sólo que tú no habías tenido que tratar contigo mismo de esta manera.

—No creo ser tan irritante — hizo un pequeño mohín.

—Seguramente él tampoco lo es normalmente, y sólo están reaccionando a la defensiva entre ustedes — Miguel señaló —. Tal vez los otros dos también hayan tenido algo de tensión mientras arreglan el portal junto con Wasabi.

—Espero que no sea así — se llevó una mano a la frente con frustración.

—Todo ha de ir en orden porque Wasabi no ha dicho nada — le tranquilizó —. Tú eres quién está más tenso — llevó ambas manos a los hombros de Hiro, dando unas caricias y sonriéndole dulcemente.

—Sólo necesito un respiro — ahora él intentaba no preocupar a su novio.

—Vamos a despejar tu mente — susurró Miguel, pegándose aun más a él, tomándole todavía por los hombros.

Hamada creyó que iba a besarle, pero Miguel sólo se dedicó a empujarle para que comenzara a caminar de espaldas. Se dejó guiar esos cuantos pasos hasta que llegaron a la siguiente habitación. El moreno abrió la puerta y le dio un empujoncito indicándole que entrara.

Una vez con los dos dentro, Rivera encendió la luz y entonces cerró la puerta. Hiro correspondió a la sonrisa suave y coqueta que le dio su novio mientras volvía acercarse a él, ansioso por lo que hubiera planeado el moreno.

Y cuando estuvo más cerca, Miguel le rodeó con sus brazos. Sólo le abrazó de una forma suave.

Hiro no se vio decepcionado por esto y correspondió al abrazo, acariciando tiernamente la espalda de su novio.

—¿Estás de acuerdo en que aplique mis propios métodos para quitarte un poco de estrés? — preguntó Miguel, directo en su oreja, pudiendo sentir su cálido aliento sobre su piel.

El mayor sonrió tiernamente, porque aunque por un brevísimo segundo se había imaginado _algo más_ , éste método inocente de abrazos le iba bien. Tener a Miguel así de cerca siempre iba a funcionar para tranquilizarle y hacerle sonreír.

—Por supuesto — respondió —. Estoy de acuerdo.

—Bien, porque ya que no quisiste probar la pelota antiestrés — el moreno llevó su rostro frente al de Hiro para poder observarse, volviendo a dirigirle una mirada traviesa —, ¿qué tal si intentas _desahogarte_ con otra cosa?

Enseguida Hiro sintió como su novio le tomaba por los brazos para guiar el agarre más abajo, hasta que sus manos eran colocadas sobre el trasero de Miguel.

—¿Será mejor que estrujar una simple pelota?

—Mucho mejor — Hiro respondió sonriéndole, antes de inclinarse para poder besarle.

Miguel abrazó a Hiro por la espalda para sentirlo aun más cerca mientras correspondía al beso. Sus labios se acoplaban y se movían con calma, besándose con relativa suavidad. Hasta que Hamada le apretó el trasero con poca delicadeza, haciendo que Miguel soltara un jadeo, y aprovechando que los labios se separaron más Hiro involucró su lengua en el beso compartido, siendo correspondido de nuevo.

Sin duda le parecía una mejor manera para conseguir relajarse. Así que Hiro se inclinó un poco más para poder bajar sus manos a los muslos de Miguel, quien entendió sus intenciones y ahora llevó sus brazos a tomarle por los hombros. Entonces levantó a su novio. El moreno le rodeó por la cadera con sus piernas, sin deshacerse del beso, haciéndolo ahora más ansioso.

Mordieron y chupetearon sus labios, Miguel enredaba sus dedos en el cabello de Hiro, y éste buscaba meter una de sus manos debajo de la ropa del moreno.

Pero entonces alguien tocó a la puerta de la habitación donde se encontraban. Ambos se detuvieron, separando sus bocas y volviendo a mirarse a los ojos con la interrogante en su expresión.

Hasta que unos nuevos golpecitos a la puerta se escucharon, Hiro bajó a Miguel y ahora miraron a la puerta. Antes de abrir decidieron asegurarse de que no hubiera en sus rostros ningún rastro de algún beso desastroso.

—Hiro. Miguel — escucharon que llamaban, dándose cuenta de que se trataba de Baymax.

Así que Hamada se acercó a abrir la puerta topándose de inmediato con la figura blanca del robot, mientras que Miguel le esperaba atrás, esperando que no fuera muy larga la interrupción.

—¿Si, Baymax?

—Tus amigos requieren tu presencia —informó.

—De acuerdo..., ahora voy — sonrió a Baymax, a la vez que también le hacía un ademán de que se fuera.

El robot ladeó su cabeza, pero aun así hizo caso, comenzando a caminar de regreso hacia el laboratorio. Hiro se asomó un poco para asegurarse de que en verdad le diera sólo un momento más con Miguel, sin cuestionamientos o señalamientos incómodos que Baymax pudiera hacer por encontrarlos juntos en _tal situación._

—Hay que volver — habló Miguel a su espalda, también acercándose para ver cómo Baymax caminaba por el pasillo —. Te necesitan para arreglar la máquina.

—¿Pero después continuaremos lo que tú y yo estábamos haciendo? — Hamada preguntó, volviéndose hacia su novio, dándole una sonrisa coqueta mientras le tomaba por la cintura para atraerlo.

—Por supuesto — Rivera también le sonrió de forma traviesa —. Te dejaré hacer lo que quieras, pero primero me dejarás ponerte en mi boca para chupart-

No pudo continuar con lo que estaba diciendo, pues alguien carraspeó fuerte muy cerca de ellos, interrumpiéndolos.

Los dos voltearon rápidamente hacia el origen del sonido, siendo del lado contrario por donde habían visto alejarse a Baymax. Y ahí, recargado en la pared cerca de la puerta de dónde ellos estaban, estaba Takachiho, con brazos cruzados, una ceja enarcada y un notable sonrojo cubriendo sus mejillas.

—¿Terminaron? Porque no quiero escuchar más.

—¿Y tú qué haces aquí? — Hamada le cuestionó, dándole un ceño fruncido pero sin dejar de abrazar a Miguel.

—Seguí al malvavisco gigante porque te estamos buscando. Tus amigos no supieron responderme algunas cosas de tu máquina.

—Ok, vamos — accedió.

Pero antes de separarse por completo, Hamada dejó un beso más sobre los labios de Miguel, provocando que Takachiho desviara su mirada por un par de segundos junto con una mueca incómoda.

Después de eso los tres volvieron al laboratorio, pero Rivera se dio cuenta de que Takachiho se notaba incómodo, e incluso evitaba mirarle. Y si de por sí Miguel sintió un poco de vergüenza cuando se dio cuenta de que alguien más escuchó lo que le estaba diciendo a su novio, ahora se sentía más apenado. Así que para no contribuir a que el ambiente se siguiera poniendo más tenso entre esos dos, el moreno optó por separarse un rato de _su_ Hiro.

—Iré con Wasabi y con los otros — avisó Miguel, y para no verse como el que huía tomó un pretexto —. Probablemente quieran beber algo — del suministro que tenían tomó un par de botellas de jugo y otra de agua, para en seguida salir de la cabina.

El otro par se notaban más tranquilos, y en compañía de Wasabi tal vez todo vaya más en orden. O eso esperaba. Porque en realidad Takachiho se notaba como un tipo tranquilo, y _su_ Hiro sabía que era una persona también amable, sólo que... tal vez era demasiado ego escondido chocando. Probablemente sólo era la situación tan fuera de lo común y complicada en la que estaban. Un viaje dimensional pone tenso a cualquiera, por supuesto.

Al menos los otros dos Hiros parecían estar trabajando bien juntos. Ya tenían algunas piezas por el piso que al parecer tuvieron que desembalar del portal. Wasabi estaba quitando otras piezas, Hiro- _dientes-de-hamster_ tecleaba algo en una laptop sentando en el piso, y Hiro- _adorable_ examinaba algo de las piezas en el suelo, también sentado ahí.

Miguel continuó acercándose con una sonrisa, sin embargo ese gesto se desvaneció cuando se acercó más pudo escuchar mejor lo que discutían.

—¡Ya les dije mil veces que ordenen las piezas! — exclamaba Wasabi, molesto, teniendo que dar brinquitos para moverse por la plataforma, estando al pendiente de no pisar nada.

—¡Este es _mi_ sistema! Sé exactamente cuáles ya se revisaron — le respondió Hiro- _dientes-de-hámster_ dando una mueca fastidiada.

—No puedo trabajar así — Wasabi se quejó una vez más.

—Yo sí puedo — Hiro- _adorable_ dijo, sin prestarles demasiada atención mientras seguía en su labor.

—¿Lo ves? — Hiro- _dientes-de-hámster_ miró a Wasabi con obviedad —. Sólo eres un exagerado.

—H-hey — Miguel intervino, antes de que Wasabi explotara.

Los otros tres le miraron. Wasabi con una expresión en la que se podía leer _"¿Puedes creer lo insufribles que son?",_ Hiro- _adorable_ le volvía a sonreír de forma amigable, y Hiro- _dientes-de-hámster_ con una expresión neutra, pues al parecer ya se le había pasado lo avergonzado de cuando _su_ Hiro les informó que eran pareja.

—Les traje esto — tendió las botellas de jugo a los Hiro, ellos le agradecieron y él les sonrió rápidamente antes de acercarse al otro chico que tal parecía se estaba tragando las ganas de gritar —. Wasabi, ¿agua? ¿O tal vez prefieras un té relajante? ¿Un tiempo de meditación...?

—Me tomaré unos minutos — dijo, asintiendo — ¿Puedes quedarte un momento vigilando que no deshagan el lugar?

—Ahm, claro — respondió con duda.

—Gracias — Wasabi le dijo, comenzando a caminar para salir de ahí, teniendo que esquivar el desastre en el suelo —. Con un Hiro teníamos suficiente de desorden — se fue quejando.

—Y yo tengo suficientes quejas de un Wasabi — Hiro- _dientes-de-hámster_ alzó la voz para que Wasabi le alcanzara a escuchar, pero éste le ignoró y continuó yendo hacia la salida.

Hiro- _dientes-de-hámster_ rodó sus ojos, restándole importancia ahora que el mayor se había ido. Hiro- _adorable_ no se inmutó por la pequeña discusión y bebió del jugo. Sólo que después ambos voltearon a mirar a Miguel, y tal vez sólo era su imaginación, pero sentía que ahora le miraban escrutadoramente.

Se puso levemente nervioso por ello porque tenía dos sensaciones diferentes: como cuando apenas había conocido a _su_ Hiro y le ganaba la timidez de tenerlo cerca sin saber qué decirle, pero también estaba la sensación de que ya los conocía. Son Hiro de otro universo, pero le dan un sentimiento de familiaridad. Sólo que ellos no le conocen a él. _No hay Miguel en su universo,_ o tal vez aún no se han encontrado. Era un pensamiento demasiado cursi, tenía que reconocer.

Encontrando un pequeño espacio cerca en el suelo se sentó frente a ellos para así iniciar una pequeña conversación y que no sólo se quedara todo en miradas y silencios incómodos. Pero para su sorpresa no fue el primero en hablar.

—Entonces tú y el Hiro de aquí son pareja — habló Hiro _-adorable_ , descolocando a Miguel por un momento, pues no creía que quisieran llevar la charla por ese rumbo. Pero ambos chicos parecían curiosos.

—Sí, llevamos algunos años juntos — respondió lo más relajado posible cuando notó que Hiro- _dientes-de-hámster_ volvía a sonrojarse un poco y el otro continuaba mirándole con curiosidad y una suave sonrisa.

—Realmente no he conocido a un Miguel Rivera de dónde yo vengo — reflexionó Hiro- _adorable_ —. Conozco a un montón de personas de todo tipo, incluso unas muy extrañas, pero es divertido combatir a su lado. Aun así no he conocido a alguien como tú. Tal vez algún día..., ¿no?

—Tal vez, no sé cómo funcione el multiverso como dijo Takachiho — Miguel se encogió de hombros — Incluso la historia de cómo _mí_ Hiro y yo nos conocimos es algo compleja, así que tal vez también lo sea en tu universos y por ello no nos hemos conocido..., o puede que sea diferente.

—¿Y si te llego a conocer..., vamos a estar juntos? — Hiro- _adorable_ preguntó, aparentemente sin ninguna timidez de por medio, porque incluso le seguía sonriendo suavemente y le daba unos ojos curiosos. Maldición, por ello en su cabeza no tardó en identificarlo como "adorable", ahora esperaba que su propio sonrojo no se notara por tal cuestionamiento y esa mirada clavada en él. 

—Eso... dependerá de ti y de _mi yo_ de ese universo — Miguel le respondió, y pareció bastarle a Hiro- _adorable,_ pues lo miró asentir. Sólo que Hiro- _dientes-de-hámster_ también había estado atento a su charla, ya no tan avergonzado como antes.

—¿Qué tal si no eres _tú_ precisamente? — dijo Hiro- _dientes-de-hámster,_ ganando la atención de ambos — Bueno, si tú pero representado _diferente_.

—¿Cómo? — Miguel ladeó un poco su cabeza.

—Como Takachiho y nosotros, pareciera ser otra persona, pero es nuestra versión de otro universo — explicó —. Me refiero a que podrías lucir diferente y tu nombre también cambiaría. Incluso podrías ser una mujer..., no lo sé.

Hiro- _dientes-de-hámster_ desvió un momento la mirada mientras sus mejillas tomaban un color más carmín. Miguel pudo intuir que ahí había una historia, quizás... ¿Podría ser? ¿Ese Hiro con dientes parecidos a los de un hámster conociera a una versión femenina del moreno? La curiosidad le invadió, pues desde que el estupor por ver aparecer a tres Hiros más en el laboratorio se estabilizó, Miguel intentó no sentirse decepcionado por no lograr ver una versión femenina de Hiro. Seguro sería preciosa. Pero, ¿cómo sería él como mujer?

—Hay alguien _especial_ para ti, ¿cierto? — Rivera indagó.

—N-no, sólo me estoy cuestionando al respecto. Esto es extraño — se justificó, pero Miguel junto con Hiro- _adorable_ le seguían mirando con una expresión interrogante, así que continuó —. Hay una chica, la conozco desde que estuve la universidad y por un tiempo me pregunté si ella y yo... sería posible que pudiéramos terminar juntos. A pesar de que no me agrada mucho, pero yo sí a ella (de alguna forma), ahm... aprendimos a convivir con el tiempo.

—Suena a que no se llevan bien — Miguel se preocupó.

—Desde el principio yo intenté ser amable, pero ella no. En realidad a ella sólo le gusta _el héroe,_ no yo como sólo Hiro Hamada.

—Definitivamente no suena bien — Rivera hizo un mohín —. No es que _mi_ Hiro y yo seamos perfectos, pero al menos siempre existió respeto entre nosotros. Si alguien no puede respetarte por completo, nada irá bien. No importa el tiempo que tengan de conocerse, o si está tan enamorada sólo de una parte de ti, tú ni siquiera estás convencido de que ella te agrade. Conozco a Hiro, sé que además de inteligente eres bueno, amable y noble como para caer con una persona con la que no te sientes respetado y con la que no congenias.

—¿Sabes? — Hiro- _dientes-de-hámster_ ahora sonrió tiernamente — No te pareces nada a ella, tú te _¿sientes?_ diferente. Es difícil de explicar...

—Entiendo — Miguel asintió —. Lo _sentí_ con Takachiho, aunque no se parece físicamente a ustedes y a _mi_ Hiro, deja una sensación de familiaridad con sólo verlo. Pero por otro lado, me alegra no ser algún tipo de versión de esa chica que mencionas.

—Fue tonto de mi parte si quiera suponerlo — Hiro- _dientes-de-hámster_ negó junto con una pequeña sonrisa —. Sólo me dio curiosidad todo esto del multiverso y como podría funcionar.

—Bueno, si soy mujer en algún universo, espero ser linda y amable — Rivera intentó bromear para aligerar más el ambiente, aunque tenía la sensación de que se estaba acostumbrando rápido a tener cerca a más de un Hiro.

—Seguramente lo eres — Hiro- _adorable_ le dijo —. Ya eres lindo y agradable, por eso _tu_ Hiro se fijó en ti.

—Gracias — Miguel sintió un calorcito acumularse en sus mejillas y una punzada de ternura por ver a esos dos Hiros sonreírles de forma dulce.

No se había esperado que podrían hablar de esto así de abiertamente, pero al parecer la sensación de familiaridad continuaba interviniendo para hacer las cosas más cómodas... Más cómodas al menos entre ellos tres, porque justo en ese momento escucharon gritos molestos provenientes desde la cabina. Miguel volteó el rostro para mirar como _su_ Hiro y Takachiho discutían de nuevo. Por la distancia y la barrera que ponía la cabina las palabras que se gritaban no eran muy entendibles, pero esos ademanes molestos que hacían dejaban claro que de nuevo las cosas se habían puesto tensas entre ellos.

A penas se iba a poner en pie para ir hasta allá, cuando miró a Takachiho salir de la cabina y caminar hasta la plataforma, pero quedándose al otro extremo de dónde ellos estaban, tomando lugar en la mesa llena de herramientas que tenían ahí. Se levantó con más prisa para ir con su pareja y saber qué había pasado para intentar ayudar en algo.

—Ahora vuelvo — les avisó.

—Miguel, ya que vas para allá — Hiro- _adorable_ le llamó —, ¿podrías decirle a tu novio que venga? Tengo algunas sugerencias.

—Claro — le asintió antes de voltearse.

Fue con prisa hasta la cabina, entrando de inmediato a ese espacio, escuchando cómo GoGo, Honey y Fred intentaban calmar a Hiro, incluso diciéndole que no habría tenido razón para discutir. Miguel se mordió los labios antes de llegar junto a Hiro, animándose a dejarle una suave caricia en la espalda.

—¿Qué sucedió?

—Takachiho es un idiota — Hiro respondió, con voz severa.

—¡Hiro! — Honey impregnó su voz con reprimenda, eso sólo hizo que Hamada frunciera más su ceño.

—Sigan defendiéndolo. No me interesa — volvió a sentarse en su silla para voltearse hacia la máquina e ignorarlos con su trabajo.

Miguel suspiró, entonces tomó otra silla para sentarse a su lado.

—¿Qué fue lo que paso, _cariño_? — insistió en saber.

—Takachiho continuó insultando a Baymax — explicó —. Él no entiende lo importante que es Baymax — continuó, molesto.

—Y tú le llamaste fenómeno — le recordó GoGo —. También le dijiste que seguramente su Baymax es el patético.

—Ay, Hiro... — Miguel se preocupó aun más. Ambos chicos se habían insultado. Ninguno de los dos había medido sus palabras porque Takachiho no entendía lo importante que Baymas era para _su_ Hiro, así como su novio tampoco se detuvo a pensar que el Baymax de Takachiho también es importante para el chico —. No deberías dejar que estas discusiones lleguen tan lejos, menos en esta situación.

—¿Por qué no vas a disculparte con él? — Fred le animó.

—¡Él debería disculparse conmigo! — Hiro renegó — Y aun así, no aceptaría su disculpa.

—Sabes qué, Hiro, necesitas un momento para relajarte y olvidar esas discusiones para que puedas prestar más atención al problema en el que estamos — Miguel alzó sólo un poco su voz, haciendo que su pareja hiciera un mohín —. Se supone que trabajarían juntos y ahora él está allá.

—No lo necesito para resolver esto.

—Sí lo necesitas si quieres que esto se resuelva más rápido — Rivera sentenció —. De hecho, Hiro- _adorable_ me dijo que tiene algunas sugerencias para ti. ¿Qué tal, eh? Tal vez lo que él tenga puede ayudar bastante.

—... ¿ _Hiro-adorable_? — su novio le miró atento, aunque con una ceja enarcada. Miguel apenas cayó en cuenta de que le llamó así a uno de los otros Hiros en voz alta — ¿Llamaste _adorable_ a _mi yo_ de otro universo?

—Oh vamos, no te vas a poner celoso de ti mismo, ¿o sí? — GoGo se cruzó de brazos y le miró con diversión.

—Es adorable como tú... — Miguel intentó excusarse —. Sólo ignora eso y ve con él.

—¿Cuál es?

—El que conservó el traje de héroe.

Había una mueca un tanto divertida ahora en Hiro, como si los supuestos celos sólo le hubieran durado un segundo. Miguel le dio un leve empujón para que ambos se pusieran en pie, y para que le dejara de mirar de aquella forma y se ocupara en otra cosa, el moreno lo arrastró consigo hasta fuera de la cabina para caminar hasta la plataforma del portal.

—¿Cómo le nombraste al otro? — indagó Hiro, todavía con una pizca de diversión.

—Oh, no quieres saber — Miguel respondió.

—¿Qué? ¿Qué significa eso?

—Nada, luego te digo — Rivera le dio otro empujón cuando ya estaban cerca de los otros —. Ahora ve.

Dejó a su novio continuar solo, sólo se aseguró de notar que sí hablaba con los otros Hiro en lugar de evadirles, también observó cómo Wasabi volvía más relajado y los cuatro comenzaban a discutir algo en aparente calma. Así que Miguel decidió ir hasta donde se encontraba Takachiho.

Notó que el chico se encontraba arreglando el mando portátil con el que había llegado y también había dejado de funcionar apenas entró a esta dimensión, o algo así les había explicado. Aunque se notaba concentrado en su labor, una mueca de molestia se podía distinguir en su rostro.

—¿Hiro? — Miguel le llamó con voz suave, tratando de verse amigable, no sabía cómo reaccionaría el chico a su presencia luego de la discusión que tuvo con su pareja.

—¿Qué pasa? — Takachiho le preguntó, dándole una rápida mirada un tanto seria, antes de volver su atención a lo que se encontraba haciendo.

—¿Estás bien? — se animó a cuestionar.

—Estoy lo mejor posible, dentro de una dimensión que no es la mía, aún sin posibilidades de volver a _mi mundo,_ y en compañía de un idiota — dijo, haciendo una mueca de cansancio, pero casi en seguida volvió su rostro a Miguel para mirarle con algo más de amabilidad —. No me refiero a ti, por supuesto, sino a tu novio.

—Me di cuenta que pelearon — Rivera asintió. Soltó un suave suspiro y optó por sentarse en el banco extra que tenían.

—No me convencerás de pensar diferente de él — aclaró de inmediato —. Se metió con mi Baymax y ni siquiera le conoce.

—Ambos se atacaron en ese sentido — le recordó, y ni siquiera le habló de forma severa, pero aun así Takachiho dejó las herramientas y su pequeña máquina de lado para voltear a mirarle con el ceño levemente fruncido.

—Cree que su Baymax es importante, _él no tiene ni idea_... — masculló.

—¿Tal vez quiera explicarme a mí? — Miguel se mantuvo sereno. Takachiho le observó detenidamente por varios segundos, como considerando su propuesta. Hasta que aquel rostro desvaneció la expresión tensa y dio un profundo respiro.

—Cuando creé a Baymax funcionaba como una IA más y me asistía en varias tareas — Takachiho le contó — Sólo que mi padre falleció y yo... instalé en la programación de Baymax sus engramas cerebrales. Las emociones y recuerdos de mi padre están él. Independientemente de su poder, es por ello que es más que un simple robot para mí.

—Taka...

—Pero tu novio insiste en que el suyo es mejor — Takachihiro interrumpió —. Y él ni siquiera lo construyó, ya me dijeron que fue su hermano — rodó los ojos.

—¿Tú no tienes hermanos?

—No.

—Escucha Hiro, ahora entiendo muy bien lo importante que es Baymax para ti, y sé que mi novio se sobrepasó con algunos comentarios, pero... — Miguel suspiró — Hay una razón similar a la de por qué _éste_ Baymax de este universo es tan importante también para _mi_ Hiro, pero no me corresponde a mí contarte la historia si él no quiere. Ambos necesitan hablar para eliminar malentendidos y poder trabajar en paz. Y descuida, yo no le contaré a él esto que me acabas de decir, como dije, no es a mí a quién le corresponde decirlo.

—Si alguien como tú está con un imbécil como él, supongo que no ha de ser un completo tonto — Takachiho sonrió ladinamente.

—Tal vez sea un poco tonto..., como tú, pero ambos son buenas personas. Deberías saberlo, son casi iguales, ¿no es así? — Miguel le devolvió la sonrisa —. Sólo necesitan sacar la cabeza de sus traseros para hablar correctamente.

—Qué grosero — bromeó.

—No tanto — Miguel se encogió de hombros. Dio un rápido vistazo descubriendo que _su_ Hiro había terminado de hablar con los otros dos —. Entonces, ¿le digo que venga?

—Supongo que es lo mejor — Takachiho accedió.

Para no darle tiempo de retractarse, Miguel corrió hacia su novio, sólo alcanzando a escuchar una leve risita de Takachihiro. Sabía que _ese_ Hiro no tendría que ser un idiota, todos eran quizá un poco torpes en algunos asuntos cuando se trata de conectar con las personas, pero al en realidad son nobles y agradables.

— _Amor_ — llegó con su pareja, sonriéndole —. Taka quiere hablar contigo.

—¿Taka? — Hiro volvió a mirarle con curiosidad — ¿Hasta a _él_ le pones apodo?

—Es abreviación de Takachiho, y sí, se oye lindo, ¿qué más da? — le hizo un pequeño puchero — El punto es que quiere hablar contigo, y tú también debes de hablar con él.

—Ya no quiero pelear.

—Por eso hablarán. Como personas decentes. ¿Sí?

—Bien, como sea — hizo una mueca aburrida — Iré con él.

—Sé amable.

Con una sonrisa aliviada miró como Hiro caminaba decididamente hacia Takachiho. Esperaba que hablaran bien, en lugar de seguir haciendo suposiciones y presunciones, pues ambos tenían cosas que aclarar.

Hasta que vio a Hiro tomar asiento junto a Takachiho y notarlos comenzar su charla con tranquilidad, Miguel dio media vuelta para darles _privacidad._ Optó por volver junto a Hiro- _dientes-de-hámster_ y Hiro _-adorable_ , tal vez podría ayudar en algo, aunque sólo feura a evitar que Wasabi volviera a enfurecer con ellos.

************

Las horas pasaron sin tomarse grandes descansos, pues en medio de sus tareas comían un bocadillo o tomaban agua, y a veces se estiraban.

Hiro- _universo-actual_ y Takachiho habían terminado su charla hace mucho, y Miguel no indagó de inmediato, sólo le bastó con ver como el ambiente entre ellos ya no era tenso y pudieron organizarse mejor para seguir trabajando en las reparaciones.

Y aunque todos trabajaban en algo, y Miguel, Fred y Baymax trataban también de ayudar cuando se les necesitaba, hace mucho que había anochecido y todavía les faltaba más trabajo por delante. En algún punto Baymax había comenzado a recordarles lo importante que es para la salud tomar un buen descanso, y mientras más tarde se hacía atacaba una vez más diciéndoles sobre las horas necesarias de dormir para un buen rendimiento.

Por más que quisieran terminar todo de una vez, sabían que no sería posible, pues conociéndose estaban al tanto de que irían cayendo dormidos uno a uno. Y era mejor descansar adecuadamente y en una cama cómoda, que en una silla de escritorio o incluso en el suelo.

Tuvieron que ser dos viajes en el helicóptero, pues ahora eran más personas que cuando llegaron. Sólo hasta que estuvieron fuera de la isla discutieron dónde es que se quedarían los otros tres Hiro.

" _Mi departamento es muy pequeño",_ había dicho GoGo. _"El mío igual, sólo tiene una habitación",_ secundó Honey. _"El mío no les agradaría",_ se excusó Wasabi cuando en realidad todos sabían que temía que tres Hiros hicieran un desastre enorme en su hogar. _"Yo ya no vivo en la mansión de mis padres, tenía que independizarme",_ les dijo Fred, y aunque sabían que su apartamento no era pequeño, sí sabían que no tenía habitaciones libres porque las llenaba de sus colecciones excéntricas.

Entonces Miguen y _su_ Hiro se miraron, ellos tenían tal vez más espacio disponible. Pues luego de unos años de relación, el haber esperado la mayoría de edad para Miguel y ahorrar para sus planes juntos, se habían mudado juntos a una casa. Sí, había sido a una casa porque a Miguel siempre le parecieron super diminutos los departamentos en San Fransokyo, y después de haber vivido siempre en una casa donde cabía toda su familia, le había quedado cierta preferencia a vivir en un lugar amplio.

—Vendrán con nosotros — anunció Miguel, para que los demás frenaran sus excusas. A su novio no le quedó más que asentir.

Así fue cómo cada uno partió para su lugar correspondiente, después de haber acordado a qué hora se encontrarían por la mañana para partir de nuevo a las instalaciones en la isla y terminar de reparar el portal.

—Vaya... Ya hasta viven juntos — comentó Hiro _-dientes-de-hámster_ cuando estuvieron dentro de la casa, tomando asiento en uno de los sofás del living.

—Es una linda casa — halagó Hiro-adorable.

—No creo que sean mayores que nosotros, ¿y ya pudieron comparar una casa? — Takachiho indagó.

—Me pagan bien, tengo un buen empleo, ya sabes, "chico prodigio" — Hiro- _universo-actual_ explicó sin mucho interés, también tomando asiento en un sofá y jalando a Miguel consigo —. Y a Miguel también le va bien en su carrera.

—Es cierto, no nos dijiste a qué te dedicas, Miguel — señaló Takachiho.

—Soy músico.

—Un músico famoso — específico _su_ Hiro.

—No tan famoso — quiso aclarar Miguel —. Lamentablemente no soy tan impresionante como lo hubieran esperado, chicos. No soy un superhéroe, tampoco un chico prodigio.

—Lo eres — su novio le dijo con obviedad, luego se volvió a sus homólogos para específica mejor —. Miguel es del tipo prodigio musical.

—Oh, entonces no me equivoqué — dijo Hiro- _dientes-de-hámster._

—¿A qué te refieres? — preguntó curioso Hiro- _adorable._

—Pensé que la persona con la terminaría estableciéndome sería un genio — explicó Hiro- _dientes-de-hámster_ —. Y, bueno, no soy yo, pero sí una versión mía de otro universo quien lo logró.

—Eso sonó algo cursi — bromeó Takachiho.

—Sólo me baso en mi experiencia — Hiro- _dientes-de-hámster_ se encogió de hombros —. Reflexionando, me doy cuenta que sólo me he fijado en personas inteligentes..., así no haya salido del todo bien la relación, o fuera un completo desastre.

—Oh qué mal — Hiro- _adorable_ comentó — ¿Qué hay de ti? — se dirigió a Takachiho.

—No les incumbe.

—Suena a que sí hay alguien — molestó Miguel, dándole una sonrisa maliciosa.

—De acuerdo, sí hay alguien. Estoy enamorado y no diré más, salvo que ella es increíble — confesó de prisa, y un leve sonrojo alcanzó a cubrirle las mejillas —. Bien, cambiemos de tema. ¿Con qué intención construiste la máquina?

—La principal razón es que queríamos abrir un portal hacia una dimensión específica — explicó Hiro- _universo-actual._

—¿Cuál? Dijiste que no sabías del multiverso.

—Pero sí sabemos de la _tierra de los muertos._

—¿¡Qué!? — los otros tres Hiros casi dieron un brinco.

—Están aquí, en un universo distinto al suyo luego de un viaje dimensional, ¿y aún así parecen sorprendidos por la mención de la _tierra de los muertos_?

—¿Tú fuiste ahí? — Hiro- _dientes-de-hamster_ preguntó, con sus párpados más abiertos por el interés — Dijiste que sabes de esa _tierra,_ entonces fuiste...

—No fui yo.

—Yo lo hice — Miguel confesó, con una tímida sonrisa. Todos los ojos se volvieron a él.

Con demasiada curiosidad los otros tres Hiro comenzaron a hacerle montón de preguntas. Miguel respondió a todos sus cuestionamientos y las exclamaciones impresionadas le hicieron sonreír. También se tomaron su tiempo para teorizar rápidamente, justo como lo hizo Hiro cuando Miguel le contó sobre aquel viaje extraño. Parecían muy intrigados por ellos, pero ya era de madrugada y debían dormir un poco. Cosa que les quedó más clara cuando Baymax volvió a activarse para recomendarles tomar su tiempo de sueño.

Miguel y _su_ Hiro condujeron a los otros chicos a las respectivas habitaciones de invitados que tenían. En cada una de esas habitaciones había dos camas, así que un par de ellos compartiría habitación y otro quedaría solo. Dejaron que ellos decidieran cómo tomarían las habitaciones y una vez definido ellos se dirigieron a su respectiva habitación.

Luego de cepillarse los dientes y colocarse el pijama se metieron a la cama. Hiro abrazó a Miguel por la espalda y éste se dejó, esperando a que ambos los venciera el sueño. Aunque después de largos minutos no lo consiguieron.

El moreno se removió un poco tratando de averiguar si es necesitaba una pose más cómoda, pero en eso sintió cómo Hiro se pegaba más a él luego de notarlo aun despierto. Así que su novio tampoco podía conciliar el sueño.

Hiro entonces comenzó a dejar pequeños besos por el cuello de Rivera, escuchando primero una débil risita y luego poco a poco fueron suspiros los se oían. Así fue como decidió a colar una de sus manos debajo de la playera del músico, mientras ahora los besos eran dejados con boca abierta.

— _Hiro..._ — Miguel suspiró.

—Dejamos algo pendiente, ¿recuerdas? — cuestionó, y el moreno asintió — ¿Quieres...?

—Nos van a escuchar — se volteó para quedar cara a cara.

—No lo creo — Hiro murmuró —. Además seguro ya se durmieron.

—Bueno — Miguel accedió fácilmente, pero qué más daba —. Pero hay que tratar de no hacer mucho ruido, ¿de acuerdo?

 _Tratar de no hacer ruido_ se escuchaba fácil, parecería sencillo. Incluso después de que se lo propusieron pudieron haberlo cumplido, o esforzarse en cumplirlo. Sólo que al parecer se les había olvidado a poco tiempo de haber comenzado a compartir besos más profundos junto con caricias sinvergüenzas.

Con las prendas de ropa retiradas el haber sentido el tacto directo con la piel fue aun más difícil para ellos contener sus jadeos. Las caricias más descaradas en los lugares que los hacían vibrar de excitación les hicieron olvidar que no estaban solos en la casa. Y cuando sus labios recorrieron con vehemencia el cuerpo del otro mandaron al diablo cualquier otro pensamiento que no tuviera que ver con ellos y su momento para disfrutarse mutuamente.

Cualquier pensamiento coherente y promesa de no hacer ruido se desvaneció cuando Miguel se encontraba montando a Hiro, y así sin poder parar de mover sus caderas tampoco podía dejar de gemir el nombre su novio que aferraba fuertemente sus manos a su cintura para ayudarle a moverse con aquella velocidad.

Aun en medio de toda su excitación, Miguel se dio cuenta y recordó que no habían cerrado la puerta de su habitación _por si algo se les ofrecía a los otros._ Ya era tarde para cerrar la puerta, además no tenía ninguna intención de separarse de Hiro e ir a ocuparse de esa otra cosa _insignificante._

Pero, ¿y si eso hacía que los ruidos en la habitación se colaran hacia el pasillo más obviamente?

Un poco intrigado miró hacia la pequeña ranura que quedó de la puerta entreabierta, aun debatiéndose entre parar de montar a Hiro para ir a cerrar la habitación o no. _Qué difícil..._ Pero entonces de pronto distinguió un movimiento por fuera.

Y ni así dejó de moverse sobre su novio.

No podía asegurar qué cosa era, pues la luz del pasillo estaba apagada y en su habitación sólo habían encendido una de las pequeñas lámparas de la cómoda, iluminando apenas la cama con una débil luz.

Todavía moviendo la cadera para no dejar se sentir a Hiro dentro de él, se inclinó hasta el rostro de su novio.

—Creo que... _alguien_ nos observa — le dijo, en un pequeñísimo susurro para que el ruido de la cama y sus pieles chocando lo opacara.

Vio los ojos de Hiro agrandarse con asombro.

—¿Paramos? — Hamada preguntó. Miguel se mordió los labios.

—No quiero parar, pero lo haré si tú quieres.

—Tampoco quiero — sentenció, dando una embestida más fuerte, arrancándole un profundo gemido a Miguel.

*

*

*

Por la mañana, luego de una _curiosa_ noche, todos se encontraron a la hora acordada el día anterior. Y cuando llegaron a la isla volvieron a organizarse con más facilidad para comenzar a trabajar.

Luego de varias revisiones el día anterior y demás sugerencias que se dieron, estaban avanzando más rápido y sin aparentes complicaciones en las reparaciones, incluso ya no hubo más discusiones que pusieran tenso el ambiente. Cosa que los amigos de Hiro notaron y no dudaron en señalar, pero Miguel y _su_ Hiro no comentaron nada. Hasta que GoGo preguntó directamente...

—¿Entonces resolvieron todas sus diferencias con los otros Hiro? — la chica cuestionó a Hiro- _universo-actual_ y a Miguel cuando los otros tres Hiros estaban fuera de la cabina.

—Sí, ayer, desde antes de habernos ideo de aquí — dijo Hamada, con obviedad.

—Pero incluso ahora parecen llevarse mucho mejor entre todos — insistió.

—Uhm... tuvimos tiempo de platicar un poco más cuando llegamos a casa — ahora respondió Miguel.

—Por supuesto — GoGo les dio una expresión de que no les creía nada — ¿Entonces sólo ignoro el hecho de que ustedes dos están cojeando?

—¡GoGo! — Miguel se fingió escandalizado — Por Dios, ¿qué insinúas?

Honey Lemon y Wasabi prefirieron hacerse los desentendidos, en cambio Fred se unió para hacer comentarios pocos discretos e insinuaciones divertidas que arrancaron carcajadas en Hiro y Miguel y en GoGo sonrisas mientras negaba con la cabeza.

Al atardecer fue cuando terminaron con todas las reparaciones y tuvieron que comenzar a despedirse. Todos lo sentían como una despedida algo seria, pues de alguna manera se conocían y eran amigos.

Prefirieron darse un _hasta luego_ , pues ahora que sabían de esta posibilidad de viajes dimensionales no era descabellado considerar que tal vez volverían a encontrarse en algún momento.

Hiro- _adorable_ fue el primero en adentrarse al portal una vez la máquina fue calibrada con sus datos. Esta vez todo fue en orden, no hubo destellos cegadores ni movimientos extraños de la máquina. Era un hecho que entre todos habían trabajado no sólo para reparar la máquina y mejorarla.

Hiro- _dientes-de-hámster_ fue el siguiente en despedirse y tomar lugar en el portal para volver a casa. Con una sonrisa y un ademán de despedida volvió a su dimensión. Y de repente el laboratorio comenzaba a sentirse vacío.

Ahora Takachiho tenía que irse también.

—Tú no me contaste si tenías un propósito específico al crear tu portal a otros universos — le recordó Hamada.

—Nunca está de más — respondió con media sonrisa —. No sabemos si algún día necesitaremos ayuda de más para combatir a algún loco que quiera apoderarse del universo del alguien o destruirlo, ¿no es así?

—Si alguna vez necesitas nuestra ayuda, ya sabes cómo contactarnos — ofreció Hamada.

—Lo haré — asintió —. Si ustedes me necesitan, también cuentan conmigo.

—Gracias — Honey le respondió.

—Me pondré a investigar por mi cuenta qué es lo que pudo ocasionar que se abriera un portal para los otros dos Hiros — dijo Takachiho, a un paso de colocarse en la plataforma.

—Yo también investigaré — Hamada aseguró.

—De acuerdo, porque no queremos que alguna versión maligna de ustedes de repente se adentre a nuestra dimensión, ¿cierto?

—¿Una versión maligna de nosotros? — Miguel se notó preocupado ante la suposición — ¿Igual a unos _villanos_?

—Bueno, no se puede descartar eso — Takachiho sentenció. Finalmente les sonrió y entró al portal.

Unos segundos después, sólo volvía a quedar un Hiro en el laboratorio, encontrándose sólo personas pertenecientes a ese universo.

_~*~*~* MINI BONUS *~*~*~_

Hiro se había comprometido a investigar más acerca del multiverso, y también a tratar de averiguar qué lo que había abierto portales en los otros universos de los otros dos Hiro Hamada. 

Y sí de vez en cuando volvían a encender el portal en busca de otros universos/dimensiones/tierras, aunque tampoco querían volver a provocar un accidente como en el que se vieron envueltos cuando tres Hiros más aparecieron.

—¡Capto una respuesta! — GoGo exclamó, pues actualmente habían estado haciendo pruebas con el portal — Los niveles de radiación son compatibles.

Voltearon hacia el portal, viendo actividad como aquella vez en que unas figuras sí salieron de ahí. Los chicos estaban emocionados, aunque Miguel no tanto.

—Hiro — Rivera tomó el brazo de su novio, mirando con preocupación hacia el portal — ¿Y si se tratan de las versiones malignas de nosotros que comentó _Taka_?

—Ahm... bueno tenemos aquí nuestros trajes de héroes.

Cuando alguien atravesó el portal todos miraron con demasiado interés esperando ver de qué se trataría esta vez. Pero pronto la emoción fue sustituía con confusión.

—¿Qué son esas cosas? — Wasabi se extrañó.

—¡Oh por Dios! — exclamó Miguel, ya no preocupado, sino pareciendo el único emocionado — ¡Son una versión de nosotros demasiado adorable, Hiro!

—¡Ay, es cierto! — Honey concordó.

La chica tomó a Miguel de la muñeca para jalarle junto con ella a darle la bienvenida a los recién llegados. Mientras tanto los otros le siguieron, aunque yendo más lento y con nula emoción.

Honey y Miguel se hincaron para poder tomar las rechonchas y pequeñas figuras que habían llegado. Todos miraban intrigados, pues aunque su forma era extraña, uno de ellos traía algo parecido al traje de héroe de Hiro, incluso el mismo color, sólo adaptado la forma a la extrañeza de esa cosa, y el que se suponía que era Miguel traía una sudadera parecida a la favorita del moreno, además de que también llevaba una pequeña guitarra pintada como la de Héctor Rivera.

—Esto me asusta — murmuró Fred.

—¡Tsum! — exclamó una de aquellas bolas graciosas — Tsum tsum tsum.

—¿Qué cosa? — Hiro se extrañó aun más.

—¡Tsum-tsum!

—Debe ser una broma — Hiro se golpeó la frente. Los únicos emocionados seguían siendo Honey y Miguel, sin importarles que no sabían qué eran esas cosas y porque parecían sólo comunicarse con " _tsum"._

—Aww, Hiro, en su universo al parecer sí estamos juntos también — Miguel le miró con ternura — ¿No es eso lindo?

Y ahí estaba qué era eso que enternecía a Miguel.

Hiro se permitió sonreírle con ternura.

Les daría un momento con esas cosas y luego las enviaría de vuelta a su extraño mundo.

**¿El Fin?**

***Notas***

_**Otro detalle lindo de Axureé. Ahora un precioso fanart del momento sexy que tuvieron Hiro y Miguel en este capítulo. ¡Es hermoso! (Lo censuré por precaución).** _

_Sigan su arte: FB: Axureé Rheeid / Instagram: eruxxa_dierr_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pueden agregarme en FB. Estoy como: Lyn Valo Vennoy.  
> O deja un like en mi página y sígueme: Lyn Valo.


End file.
